Freedom
by Anime Babe 2006
Summary: Two Girls Leave Japan to start over in New York...An abousive father and a abused Child.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Just so all of you know I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I really do wish I did though.

Rei: Yeah it is a good fanfic  
Cailey: It really is  
Rei: Yeah, for a poor author  
Author: I created you and I can destroy you just as fast  
Rei: Snickers Yeah, I would love to see you try  
Author: But then this story would really suck, so you are lucky I am just so damn nice, ya know?  
Rei: Whatever, on with the show

Cailey stood in the downstairs bathroom of her fathers mansion, as she applied mascara to her eyelashes. Her parents moved to Japan when she was only 11 years old. She did become very popular though, because she was the only blonde haired, blue eyed, girl in her school, but not the only American girl in school, her best friend Rei was also an American. She was getting ready to pick up Rei so they can go to the mall. As she got dressed she pulled her hot pink shirt over her head and down her slender body, her belly button was pierced and she had a tattoo of a butterfly on her back. She pulled up her underwear, and slowly pulled up her pants and zipped and buttoned them, she turned to her hair and took her curling iron and curled it. She walked out of the bathroom, and walked towards her dad's office. Her father was always on the phone, for business. Her father was so rich, they had more money than they could spend.

"Konichiwa dad" Cailey said to her father.

"Hi Cailey, can you hold on a second" Her father said to her.

"Ok" she said. She took a seat in the chair in the corner. As he bid farewell to the person on the phone he looked up at her.

"What can I get you?" He asked her.

"I need some money daddy, Rei and I are going to the mall" she said.

"Alright. So sweetheart when are you moving to Sackets?" He asked his daughter.

"Rei and I are leaving in like a week, I am trying to stay away from mom, she is a wreck" She said and then she heard her mom.

"Oh my baby" She began to cry. "I just cannot believe that you will be graduating in a week" Faith, Cailey's mom spoke. Cailey would be done and she and Rei will be leaving for Sackets Harbor, New York. They both will share an apartment in the Madison Barracks and they will attend J.C.C., Jefferson Community College.

"Mom, I can't breath" Cailey gasped. Her mom eased up off of her.

"I am going to take the Porsche ok daddy?" she asked her dad.

"Yeah, ok, if you want babe. Do you need any money?" He asked her?

"Um, Yeah" She said as he handed her a new credit card.

"This has an unlimited amount on it baby doll" He said to her. She gave him a kiss and went to the car garage. She got into the Porsche and pulled out of the garage and drove down the street to Rei's house. As she pulled up to Rei's house she noticed Rei's father wasn't home as usual, probably out somewhere getting drunk off Sake. Rei lived in an apartment complex. Rei's Father worked for Cailey's Father, and that is how they became best friends. Every time he came home, her father would beat the shit out of her, and she would run away to Cailey's. Rei always went home though, because she needed to make sure that Jazz her fox was ok. Rei and Cailey had planned to leave for New York the day after graduation. Rei was leaving because of her abusive father. Cailey walked into the apartment and saw Rei sleeping on the couch. Cailey walked over to her and yelled, "ROBBER IN THE HOUSE". When Cailey said that Rei jerked very fast and fell crashing to the ground.

"Bitch" Rei said to her.

"Yeah, I know" Cailey said back. "Are you going to get ready?" Cailey asked.

"Yeah, Let me go get dressed" Rei said as she walked to her room. Rei then took of her nightshirt and revealed a dragon tattoo on her hip and a huge bruise from her father on her lower abdomen. She then took a Red shirt and pulled it over her ripped body. She pulled her pants down and then took a pair of denim jeans and pulled up her legs to her waist and then zipped and buttoned them. She had short hair with two long strands in the front. The short hair was black and the two long strands were red. She took out hair glue and spiked her hair.

"Let me go check on Jazz" Rei said to Cailey.

"Yeah, of course! Take your time" Cailey said.

The sound of a car door could be heard slamming shut. Footsteps lead to the apartment, and the door turned and opened. Rei's father walked in completely drunk.

"Oh, Cailey ow argh u to..." Rei's father passes out and falls forward and lands on top of Cailey.

"Ugh...how much does he weigh? He is a lard ass," Cailey gasped out.

"Yeah, I know" Rei said as she dragged him to the couch.

"Ya, tupid ore" He said as she laid him on the couch. He wreaked of Sake.

"Let's go, while we can" Rei said and walked out the door, and down the step and into the car. The two girls Drove of towards the mall.

As the girls drove they talked about there plans of moving to New York. The reason they were going shopping was to get the stuff for there house.

"Ok where do you want to go first?" Cailey asked.

"Um...I don't know let's go shopping for the stuff we need" Rei said. Cailey obliged and they went along and shopped for a new living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom sets. As they finished the shopping the had to do they walked to the food court to sit and talk.

"So Rei you are going to have to leave the day after we graduate" Cailey said to her.

"Ok, I will get Jazz ready and pack all of my things" Rei said.

"Ok great! So where do you want to head to next?" Cailey asked.

"How about Hot Topic. They speak English" Rei said.

"You still don't know much Japanese?" Cailey asked. They really didn't know much Japanese they had translators.

"Correct, but I do know some" Rei said. They got up and walked towards Hot Topic. As they entered the store and Rei saw a Duster for 5000 yen.

Rei whimpered. "I want it so bad, look at it...only 5000 yen" She changed her expression to a puppy-dog face.

"Rei, You dork...If it fits" Cailey said.

"Yah" Rei said and grabbed it and tried it on. The duster was a perfect fit.  
"So? Can I get it" Rei said. "Please...Please...Please" Rei begged.

"Yeah you can get it" Cailey said to her.

"Thank you" Rei said and hugged her. They continued to shop. By the time they walked out of the mall to Cailey's car they spent over 5 billion yen.

"So do you think we did good" Cailey asked.

"Oh yeah!" Rei said. They drove up to Rei's house.

"Rei, tomorrow is graduation so make sure that you get Jazz ready to go" Cailey said. Rei had already been moving things slowly from her room to Cailey's house. Such as Clothes, shoes, art objects and most of her knickknacks and Jazz's items.

"Bye Cailey, thanks for my Duster" Rei said as she shut the door. Rei slowly walked in the apartment as to not wake her father up. She left the duster with Cailey so he wouldn't know where she was. As she turned the door open, her father stood there.

"Um...Dad, what are you doing up?" She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Where were you! Whore! You Bitch...Ya just like your good-for-nothing mom" He said and grabbed her and pushed her to the floor. He then grabbed her by her hair and dragged her inside and shut the door behind him. Rei put up a struggle the best she could but he dragged her to her bedroom. Jazz ran under the bed and hid.

"Dad, you're hurting me," She said as she grabbed her hair to get it away. He lifted her up and smacked her across the face and when he did she hit the floor really hard.

"Ya dumb bitch...You ain't neva leaving this house again. Graduation can kiss my ass. Ya ain't going," He said to her as her eyes filled heavy with tears. Her plan to get free was shot.

"Dad, please no, at least let me graduate..." she paused. "I promise, all the money I make you can have, please" She begged him to let her go.

"Fine...Ya ugly-dumb-Good-for-nothing-low-life-scum-sucking-bitch" He said and stormed off.

Rei directed her attention to Jazz who was whining under the bed.

"Jazz come here girl" She called to Jazz. Jazz crawled out from under the bed and walked to her.

Rei walked to her mirror and saw the bruise that was forming on her face. She then pulled off her shirt and proceeded to put on a black tank top and a pair of short black shorts. She crawled into bed and as she was dozing off she felt something wet.

"Jazz, burr...your nose is cold" She said, and lifted up the blanket for Jazz to climb in.

"Mom, Dad...Any one home?" Cailey asked as she walked inside.

"I am in the parlor Darling" Faith said.

"Hey mom, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, I suppose nothing really. I was just looking at your baby pictures." She said to Cailey. "You know I was your age when I meet your father, and we have been together ever since. Of course we didn't have you until much later" she said.

"Yes, Mother I know" Cailey said and she began to walk off.

"Ohm... so lonely...so...so...lonely" Faith said.  
Cailey then walked over to her mom and lay down next to her. She laid her head down in her lap.

"I love you mom" Cailey said.

"I love you to babe" Faith said. They talked late into the night about when Cailey was a baby and reminisced about the 'old days' as Faith called them.

"MOM! I am going to be late!" Cailey said as she finished getting ready.

"Dad, I am taking the Range Rover" Cailey explained to her father.

"Ok, Have fun sweetheart" He said as he kissed her and bid her goodbye.

Cailey jumped into the Range Rover and drove down the street. She drove up to Rei's and honked the horn. Rei came running out with her Graduation stuff in one hand and Jazz in her cage in the other. Rei jumped into the car and drove off.

"...Rei Morgan...and finally our Valedictorian... Cailey Fitzgerald" The class announcer spoke.

"Hi, I am Cailey Fitzgerald. I am these years Valedictorian. I have worked hard for everything I have ever achieved in life. I am honored to be our classes Valedictorian. The late John F. Kennedy once said, 'Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country' Thank you" Cailey spoke and then stepped off stage. Everyone clapped.

"You did amazing" Rei said.

"Yeah we don't have any time, all our stuff is already in Sackets. We have to go catch the plane." Cailey said.

They both walked to the car and drove off. Neither of them talked on the way to the airport. After they had boarded the plane and they were in the air Rei finally spoke.

"I am Free" Was all she said. She turned and went to bed, as she awaited their destination.


	2. Friends and happiness

**I am Back With My Next Chapter…ENJOY!**

"**Ya Stupid Bitch" Reis father said as he raised his hand to her. **

"**No…Dad don't…please don't" Rei said.**

"**Rei, Rei, Rei Get up your having a dream" Cailey said.**

"**Huh, are we here already?" Rei asked.**

"**Well we are at our first stop. We just arrived in Florida, and we take this flight to Pittsburgh and I will drive us the rest of the way," Cailey stated.**

"**Ok…cool" Rei said as she sat up and got off the plane. They walked over to the exit and got off the plane. They went to baggage claim and got their bags and Jazz. They walked to there next flight; they set everything up and boarded the plane.**

"**Your seats are right there," The flight attendant stated.**

"**Why are we apart, is someone between us?" Rei asked.**

"**Why Yes, this is Zoë she is being brought to Pittsburgh to the Department of Social Services, So she can be put in foster care" The Attendant said and walks off.**

"**Hi, I am Zoë, It is nice to meet you" Zoë said to Rei and she took her seat in between Cailey and Rei.**

"**Please buckle your seatbelts. We are now lifting off," The flight attendant said. After they were in the air Rei unbuckled her seat belt and began to listen to music. She felt a light tap.**

"**What!" She asked Zoë.**

"**Will you tell me a story? I am Bored!" She asked politely. **

"**I don't have any stories, sorry kiddo," She said.**

"**Um…why do you have that bruise on your face?" Zoë asked, with a worried and curios tone.**

"**I walked into a door" Rei lied to her.**

"**It isn't right to lie" Zoë said.**

"**I'm not lying, how old are you anyway kid?" Rei asked her. **

"**I am seven. And I know for a fact that you didn't walk into a door" Zoë said. Rei looked surprised.**

"**Tell me what really happened or I will tell you what I know," Zoë asked.**

"**How did you get so smart?" Rei asked.**

"**Let me tell you a story. When I was born, my daddy died. My mom is white and my dad is black. When he died, my mom felt worthless, and she met up with her high school sweetheart and they hit it off. He couldn't stand the fact that my mommy was with a black man and he would tell me I couldn't do anything that most people could do, because I was an 'Oreo' as he called me. So one night when he came home drunk, it got so bad that he took a brillo pad to my arm and rubbed it so raw to try and get the color out of my skin. It worked, he ripped all the skin of my arm and that was that," Zoë said. "Protective services came, and took me away, and I am on my way to Pittsburgh to the center to be placed in foster care. So why did your dad hit you?" She asked.**

"**I don't know" Rei said as she got emotional. "I will sing you a song," Rei said as she began to sing Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. After she finished the song she hugged Zoë with all her heart. A few hours passed and they slept most of the way there. **

"**Ok if you will all buckle your seat belts as we prepare to land," The stewardess stated. Everyone buckled his or her seat belts. Once they landed and they got off the plane. Zoë saw a sign with her name on it. **

"**I don't want to go. Take me with you. Please!" Zoë begged Rei to take her. **

"**I cant sweetheart. I have to go" Rei said as she embraced Zoë in a hug. She got up and began to walk away.**

"**Sure, Whatever" Zoë said. As she saw Rei grab her bags she followed them and after they got passed the baggage search she crawled into on of Rei's backs and was loaded into the back of there car. **

"**Ok let's go" Cailey said. They drove out of the parking lot, about an hour after driving. "You liked her didn't you?" Cailey said.**

"**Liked who?" Rei said. Fully aware of whom Cailey was speaking of. Cailey gave an I-am-not-stupid-and-neither-are-you look at Rei.**

"**Fine, I did. For a kid she wasn't half bad." Rei said.**

"**She wanted to come with us?" Cailey asked.**

"**Yeah, I said no and I guess she listened" Rei said. After and all night drive they finally arrived. **

"**I took the liberty of having the apartment all set up for when we got here." Cailey said.**

"**Great, I am tired" Rei said. They grabbed their bags and walked to their apartment. When they got up there, Rei let Jazz out of her cage. Jazz stretched like crazy and began to run around the room. As they began to pull there luggage out Zoë began to move because she had been asleep.**

"**Ah!" Cailey Screeched. "Why is your bag moving?" Cailey said as she jumped behind Rei to hide.**

"**I don't know" Rei said. She went over to the bag and slowly unzipped it.**

"**SURPRISE" Zoë screamed.**

"**AHHHHHH!" Rei and Cailey screamed as they grabbed arms and hugged one another. **

"**Zoë?" Rei said. "What are you doing here missy?" Rei said in a not-so-glad tone. **

"**I didn't want to leave you. You have to be my new mommy." Zoë said.**

"**Do the people know you're here?" Cailey asked.**

"**Um…no" Zoë lowered her head in shame.**

"**I will be right back," Cailey said. She walked away with the phone, and you could hear her talking to the protective services. As she walked back she wasn't smiling.**

"**I am sorry…" She said. Zoë's eyes filled with water droplets.**

"**I am sorry we wont have a bedroom for you quite yet." Cailey said in an excited tone.**

"**I can stay!" Zoë leaped into Reis arms. Rei stumbled back onto the couch.**

"**What's the catch?" Rei said as she raised one eyebrow.**

"**They will be here in 2 weeks and We have to have enough money to provide her, a bedroom, plenty of food, clothes, we need a babysitter, jobs, enroll her in school, and get her a dentist, a physician and pass a test provided by the social worker coming. If we pass we get to adopt her. She can be adopted as your daughter!" Cailey said.**

"**I can!" Zoë's eyes got huge with excitement.**

"**Let me go make some calls" Cailey said. Cailey got her enrolled in Sackets, got her a doctor at the Children's Clinic, and a Dentist at Westside Dental. Hired a babysitter named Krista.**

"**Lets go shopping! But…"Cailey said as Zoë jumped up fast and sat back down.**

"**We have to go to the mall here and get you clothes from The Gap kids, and Limited Too. Then we will get you shoes from Pay Less, and Famous Footwear. Then go to a store to pick out paint and a carpet and furniture. Finally we will get groceries and then we will be done" Cailey said. "Sound good?" Cailey asked. Zoë's eyes watered.**

"**What is wrong Zoë?" Rei asked her.**

"**You guys love me for who I am!" She said and cried into Reis Shoulder. Rei brushed her hand through her hair.**

"**Well we wont get any shopping done if we are here being Grumpy Gusses!" Cailey said. They began to walk downstairs. **

"**Um…What about Jazz?" Rei asked.**

"**We let her out to go potty and then we will put her in her kennel." Cailey said. Rei took Jazz out on her leash. She went to the bathroom and put her back into her kennel. **

**They pulled out of the driveway. They began to start there new life's as a family.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
